A Psychic's Beginning
by girlygrl25
Summary: When Hettie Potter escapes from her relatives in Saffron, she stumbles upon the hidden world of Psychics. Thanks to two mischievous twins, her life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I own neither Pokemon nor Harry Potter. This disclaimer covers all following chapters, as I don't feel it necessary to repeat it ad nauseum. I don't own anything. We all know this. Moving On.

 **AN** to follow at bottom.

 **Chapter One**

The loud wailing and furious bellowing woke Hettie from a sound sleep on the morning of Dudley's tenth birthday. Light filtered through the slats on the door of her cupboard, allowing her to see well enough to struggle into clothes and finger-comb and twist her hair to a semblance of tidy, well used to the cramped morning ablutions. She deliberately ignored her uncle's and cousin's antics as Petunia shoved open the door and glared as she scurried into the kitchen, beginning breakfast. It wasn't until she heard her _favorite_ nickname ( _why is the Freak ruining my special day?_ ) that she started to pay any attention to deciphering the near unintelligible shrieks. A frown pulled at her lips; she had as little desire to spend the day with her relatives as they did with her. It wasn't until she was plating and taking the last platter to the table that the idea struck her.

"Aunt Petunia?" she said quietly from her aunt's elbow.

"What?" the woman hissed sharply.

"What if you dropped me downtown before you went to the zoo?" Seeing her aunt's pursed lips open angrily, she quickly hurried, making sure to stay quiet and not draw her uncle's attention. "I can stay in Saffron and not be in your way while you take Dudley to the zoo, and I can just get the bus back here later. I'll only need a few pokedollars for the fare, but I can make sure to not grab the bus until after dinner, around 6 or 6:30, so you can take Dudley out for his special dinner and you won't have to worry about me being alone in the house all day." She stopped abruptly, biting her lip to keep from rambling and irritating the woman further.

Hope rose as Petunia stayed quiet, obviously thinking it over. Going to Mrs Figg for the day was better than having to be around her relatives, but only by a narrow margin. Being able to go to Saffron, to explore and be unsupervised for a full 10 or so hours would be amazing. And so, when Petunia nodded slowly, Hettie clenched her fists behind her back in victory, ducking her head to hide the triumphant smile. When Petunia waved her off to go clean up the kitchen, Hettie scurried away, vaguely hearing her aunt beginning to placate the other two, and got to work.

An hour later and they were in the car on the way into the city. It didn't take long, since the Dursleys' house was in one of the nicer neighborhoods near where Route 6 came into the city. Still, it was far enough that driving really was the best option. When they were a few blocks from the zoo, Vernon pulled off into a busy parking lot. Petunia turned, tossing 20 pokedollars onto her lap.

"There. Make sure you don't get back to the house before 7, and if you're later than 9:30, you're on your own until I get up in the morning."

Hettie nodded quickly, scrambling out of the backseat, barely dodging Dudley's fist. And with the tires squealing, they were gone. She looked around, tucking the few notes into her waistband, and ducked into the shadows of a nearby alley. Hettie had no idea what she was going to do, or where she was going to go, but it wasn't even 10:30. A giddy smile stretched across her face as she hurried down a less busy street. She had so much time to do anything she wanted.

Two hours later, her mind had kept the enthusiasm, but her body was rebelling. She hadn't had breakfast that morning, or dinner the night before, and it was becoming quickly apparent when combined with two hours of exercise in full morning sun. Unfortunately, all she had was the miniscule amount of money that she had gotten from her aunt, and that was barely enough to cover the bus fare; there were no extras for a snack, unless she wanted to start walking and ruin her free day. Finally, after stumbling a bit and darting around hurrying adults and their large bags, she ducked into a small side street and leaned against the wall, just out of sight, wanting to rest for a moment before she gave in and started to head back towards the Dursleys'.

And fell.

Hettie yelped, arms pinwheeling as she tried to regain her balance, only saved from falling onto the stones by bumping into someone behind her.

Which should have been a brick wall.

Hettie squeaked, scrambling up and spinning quickly, nearly losing her balance again, as she tried to take in what she was seeing. It was incredible, liking stepping into a storybook. The narrow alley quickly opened into a large street, flanked by brightly colored stores, a large white marble building at the very end. And there were people, and pokemon, everywhere. Smaller pokemon ran around the ankles of those passing through, while flying types circled overhead and perched on signs. And the people! It seemed like everyone was a Trainer; she couldn't see one person who didn't have at least one pokeball on their belt, even some teenagers. She may live in Saffron, where one of the Major Gyms resided, but where the Dursley house was was full of people who barely tolerated pokemon. It seemed like that was a requirement to live in the neighborhood, and, being not even 10 yet, Hettie had had no chance to really interact with any pokemon except the wild rattatas and pidgeys that would wander in for a few days before being chased out.

Realizing she was standing there, gawking with her mouth wide open like an idiot, Hettie did what she does best: melt into the shadows and sneak around, listening to conversations while she explored to try to figure out where she was. She had glanced back just the once, before stepping further into the alley, and saw brick where she had stumbled through, and a quick knock showed that it was just as solid as when she had first rested against it. Swallowing, not exactly happy about finding somewhere that she had absolutely no workable knowledge of, Hettie slid further into the busy street.

A couple of hours later, Hettie was absently grateful for one thing that the Dursleys had instilled. Petunia could never abide dirt, so Hettie was always ensured daily cleaning rituals and clean, if threadbare, clothing. Because of this, she didn't garner much, if any, attention as she slid around shoppers, eavesdropping to glean any information that she could. And it worked perfectly, too. Until she was literally tripped over when slipping past a sweet shop.

"What have we here, Gred?"

"It looks like a little lost pichu, don't you think Forge?"

Hettie shoved the tangled mass of black hair back from her face, where it had fallen when she fell, and squeaked at the two identical freckled faces surrounded by halos of spiky auburn hair right in front of her. Mischievous smiles split their faces below kind blue eyes, and each hand a hand held out for her. To her surprise, both only seemed to be a couple of years older than her, but they both had a pokeball each on their belts. The longer she went, just staring at them and not speaking, the more concerned they got.

Finally, the one on the right crouched down and said, "You ok there, little pichu?"

When the other sat down next to them, Hettie forced herself out of the surprise, the interaction having been just a bit too much after the shock of the shopping district she had stumbled on. She scooted back a bit, nodding hesitantly, not able to take her eyes off of the twins, just in case.

"You sure?" Twin 2 asked.

She straightened, curling her legs up under her defensively, ready to dart into the crowds if she needed to.

"I'm fine," her tone prim and chin high, copying her aunt as best she could, well aware of how quickly people tended to exit any conversation with Petunia when she used that voice.

To her further surprise, it just made them smirk, the open concern banking a bit behind their humor.

"Well, in that case-" Twin 1 said, also affecting a pompous tone and bowing as best he could.

"-we most humbly apologize-" Twin 2 said, playing along and bowing as well.

"-for bumping into such a proper-"

"-little pichu, and making her take a tumble."

"How ever could we two-"

"-knaves make amends for such a-"

"-heinous!-" Twin 1 interjected.

"-heinous," he nodded in agreement, "act?"

By the end, Hettie couldn't help her giggles spilling out, folding over as she tried to reign them in, missing the satisfied smiles the two exchanged over her head.

"Hettie," she said, straightening with a wide smile and wiping away the tears that clung to her eyelashes.

They blinked in unison, tilting their heads in confusion.

"My name is Hettie." She scrambled to her feet, comfortable, and finally realizing what she couldn't earlier in her shock - there was absolutely no sense of danger coming from either of them.

They followed her example, scooting further away from the door, so there wasn't another accident, beaming.

Twin 1 started, "I'm Forge, and this-"

"-handsome devil is Gred," Twin 2 interjected.

"Nice to meet you!" they finished together.

She giggled again. "You too."

There was a beat of silence as they grinned at her, and she tried to build up her courage. They felt safe, safer than anyone she could remember meeting, and they were nearly her age, so, surely they wouldn't mind answering some questions? Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried and chickened out of asking, the twins waiting more patiently than they did for anyone else, she was guessing.

"Wh-" she cut herself off, but looking into the two pairs of blue eyes, both obviously open to continuing their interaction, and absolutely no derision or meanness present, she managed to continue. "Where are we?"

"Diagon Alley?" Gred answered hesitantly, as if not sure if that was the right answer.

Hettie nodded slowly. "Ok? I'm just...not sure what that means, exactly?"

The exchanged looks, Forge reaching out slowly to take her hand, having already realized how skittish she was. "Why don't we go get some-"

"-ice cream and we'll explain a few things."

"Alright?"

She shifted closer to them, not pulling away, unspoken agreement, even as she said, "I'm not sure. I don't really have enough money for anything except the bus fare home."

They were shaking their heads before she had even finished.

"Nope!" Forge began.

"We've got you-"

"-this time, little pichu."

"Next time,-"

"-you can pay us back-"

"-if you've got the funds, k?"

Hettie ducked her head, hiding her eyes blinking back tears from the unexpected kindness.

"If you're sure. Thanks."

Gred nudged his arm against her shoulder and Forge squeezed her hand.

By the time they were walking into Fortescue's, Hettie was cackling at one of their stories of a mistimed prank that caught a teacher at their school, instead of the classmate they were aiming for, and the subsequent chase from the classmate when he realized that they were aiming for him.

"Preference?"

Hettie stumbled at the abrupt change, realizing they were in front of the counter.

"Umm...not really?" She shrugged at looked up at them.

Gred plastered on a bright smile, drawing her attention away from his fuming brother, both having realized early on that something was definitely wrong, but not sure what. "How about you start with some vanilla? It's pretty basic, but still good."

Hettie agreed, staring at him in surprise. She had gotten used to their twin-speak pretty quickly, and to have them break the pattern was weirder than them sticking to it by now. They were seated and snacking on their cold treats shortly after.

"So, what questions-"

"-can we answer for you?"

"You don't mind?" Hettie asked again, just to make sure and they both shook their heads quickly. "Well, first, I guess, is what is Diagon Alley? I mean, I get that it's a shopping district, obviously. But, I still can't get how I got here? I just fell through a wall and was here, and the wall was still there when I looked back at it. And-"

Forge, who was sitting beside her, shoved her spoon into her mouth. "Let us answer a question-"

"-before you start heaping them on," Gred winked at her when she scowled at them around her mouthful.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but waved imperiously at them to start, taking another bite.

"The Alley's protected."

"That's why you fell through a wall, cause-"

"-the entrances are hidden from non-psychics."

Hettie choked. "Psychic? I'm not."

"You have to be," Gred shrugged. "If you weren't-"

"-you wouldn't have been able to get through an entrance without help."

"And it sounds like it was just you there,-"

"-which means-"

"-it must've been you that tripped it," they ended together.

She swallowed heavily, not really convinced, but willing to play along for the moment. "So, you two are?"

"Yep!"

"Along with the whole family," Forge continued.

"We've been psychics for-"

"-generations. Most of us, at least."

"Been going to Hogwarts for-"

"-just as long too!"

"Hogwarts?" she hated to interrupt, but she had no idea what that was, and, with that name, she wasn't sure she actually wanted to, either.

"Hogwarts? Hogwarts is only-"

"-the best school for psychics in Kanto,-"

"-if not on the continent! We'll be-"

"-starting our third year this September."

"We can't really wait for next summer, though-"

"-since we'll be able to get our second-"

"-pokemon, and we have our eye on a pair of-"

"-twin plusle and minun, to go with our-"

"-monfernos."

"They're twins, too."

"Very rare."

"How," she put her hand up. "Wait, first. You said third year, right? So, when did you start?"

"Everyone starts when they're ten."

"You'll get the letter on your tenth birthday-"

"-for the next school year that starts after it."

"That's gotta suck for someone-"

"-whose birthday is in August, huh?"

"Anyway, you'll probably-"

"-get one, too, on your birthday, since-"

"-you're obviously psychic and live in Kalos."

"Ok? But," Hettie asked, "how are you able to have a pokemon at...13? And get another next summer? Trainers aren't allowed to get their licence until their 16th birthday, no exceptions."

"Ahh, little pichu-"

"-that's where Hogwarts comes in!"

"We count as Trainees, as soon as-"

"-we're enrolled. Which means that we-"

"-have special privileges, including getting a single pokemon-"

"-over Christmas break in our first year, and-"

"-a second pokemon the summer between our fourth and fifth years."

"All above board-"

"-but very hush-hush."

"Alright, makes sense," Hettie said as they slid out of the booths and tossed their trash. "If I'm going to be getting a letter confirming my enrollment in a month, how am I supposed to...pay for it?" She continued quickly, face heating at the crass question. "My relatives would never agree to send me to a school for psychics, they don't like anything strange or different, and I don't have any money of my own. So?"

"Your best bet," Gred began after a beat of silence, "is to go to Gringotts-"

"-the bank down there," Forge gestured at the massive marble building. "Hogwarts has-"

"-scholarships and orphans' funds, but-"

"-there's so many who want help, that they're stretched-"

"-pretty thin. Gringotts, on the other hand, gives loans-"

"-as well, but they also keep records of all of their prior-"

"-customers and will do a blood test-"

"-for a small fee, to see if you're in line-"

"-to inherit anything, which is way better-"

"-in our most humble opinion."

They stumbled to an abrupt stop, tugging her backwards with them when she didn't expect it.

"Wait!" Forge nearly shouted. "You said next month!"

"That means you're nine?"

"We thought you were younger-"

"-much younger, actually. Are-"

"-you ok?" Frantic hands grasped at her shoulders as they huddled in close to her. "Do you need-"

"-a doctor or anything? You-"

"-should eat more! We'll get you something-"

"-since ice cream is obviously not nutritious enough."

Hettie's mouth was gaping as she stared at the two consummate tricksters who had taken a hairpin turn into motherhens.

"I'm fine?" At their unconvinced looks, she sighed. "Look, after I check out Gringotts, I'll see if I have enough money to go to a real doctor. Otherwise, there's nothing to do, I'm just small."

Gred and Forge both frowned, obviously unhappy, but not able to contradict it. If she didn't have any money than she would just have to make do with the school nurse, and there was no way to know more without going and getting the blood test.

"Actually," she hesitated, looking up at them from underneath her lashes. "Would you two mind going with me? To Gringotts, I mean."

"Are you sure?" Forge asked.

"We don't mind-"

"-not at all, and-"

"-we didn't suggest it ourselves, because-"

"-it's kind of creepy to have us ask-"

"-to accompany you to something so private-"

"-and, we'd like to help, but-"

"-you need to be sure, cause this-"

"-will give us a lot of private family business-"

"I'm sure," Hettie cut in. "I know my limits, and I don't know anything about psychics, or money in general. Having you there will help."

"Well," they turned as one, hooking their arms through hers. "In that case-"

"-we'll need to go this way," Gred finished.

"Better to get it over with, I guess," Hettie agreed.

"Absolutely," the twins chorused.

It only took a moment for Hettie to start getting nervous, but the two boys on either side of her didn't allow her to falter or drag her feet, even when they got to the large golden double doors. They simply pulled her through and up to one of the counters, parking her in front of the teller. Narrowed eyes glared at them, the teller obviously annoyed at being interrupted at his calculations, but he pushed his screen to the side all the same.

"What can I do for you three today?" the words were polite, but the tone definitely was hostile, making Hettie try to slide behind the twins, whose grips kept her front and center.

"Our friend, here-"

"-needs to do a test to see-"

"-what she is set to inherit."

"Please," Hettie interjected once the boys were done. She figured they should at least attempt to be polite about it.

"And does your friend have the ability to pay for the test?" the teller asked, eyes scanning her ratty clothes.

"I-" Hettie started, only for Forge to cut her off.

"She can pay for it from any vaults she has-"

"-and, if it's nothing, then we'll pay," Gred finished.

"Wha-"

"Hush, Hettie."

"We've got you," the twins flashed her matching smiles before turning back to the teller, who hummed while looking over them for a long moment.

"Very well," he finally said. "Follow Jason," he waved to one of the runners lining the walls. "He will take you to the inheritance office," he finished when Jason was close enough to hear. "Be warned," he said before they could get far, "that if you do not have sufficient funds for the test, there will be consequences, no matter your age."

They all nodded, a bit cowed, but still resolute, and followed Jason.

"Just so we know-" Forge started.

"-about how much is this-"

"-going to cost, anyway?" Hettie finished, earning surprised looks from the twins which made her smirk back at them.

Jason eyed them dubiously, but answered, "A standard bloodline test costs 500 pokedollars and identifies your parents and any other direct inheritances that were registered with your blood. From there, if they also did bloodline tests, you will receive their information. More involved bloodline tests can be administered as well, in increasing values for a more detailed genealogy chart."

"So, start with the 500 pokedollar one-"

"-and go farther back if your parents didn't bother."

Hettie nodded in agreement. "Are you two sure that it's ok? I will definitely pay you back, but I have no idea when I'll get that much money."

Gred threw an arm over her shoulders, and Forge one around her waist.

"No problem at all!"

"Yep, we've got you covered," they grinned at her, and Hettie had the vague feeling that, if they hadn't gone out of their way earlier to introduce themselves by their self-proclaimed names, giving her a chance to get a read on them individually, she would've never had the chance to tell them apart at all.

"Here we are," Jason said, knocking on an oak door with a golden plaque reading:

Gabriel Ironheart

Inheritance Office

A muffled "enter" allowed them into the office, and they were greeted by a harsh looking older man behind a large wooden desk working on a stack of paperwork. A sharp glance had Jason motioning at Hettie, before he scurried out of the room, Ironheart shuffling his work together and dropping it into a drawer for security.

"You are here for an inheritance test, yes?"

Hettie nodded, shifting out from behind the twins who had covered her a bit from the stern stranger. "Yes, sir."

He nodded and pointed at the chairs before his desk. "The basic test?"

The twins nodded this time, following her closely as she sat, slumping onto the chairs on either side of her.

"Very well. Please place 7 drops of blood onto the disk."

Ironheart held out a silver disk and a gallade popped out from behind the desk, stalking up to poke her finger. Hettie inhaled sharply as the twins stiffened, but she held out her finger to drop her blood on the disk. As Ironheart inserted the disk into the receiver beside him, his gallade reared up to cradle her hand, and glowed briefly, casting Heal Pulse before bouncing back to crouch behind Ironheart's desk. A few moments of silence, the three exchanging glances but entirely reluctant to speak, and then the machine beeped, spitting out a few sheets of paper.

"Ah, here we go," Ironheart said, pulling them together and beginning to read through them. It was only seconds later that he seemed to choke on nothing, coughing until he managed to get back his breath, leaving the three across from him to watch, worried. Finally, he cleared his throat, studiously not looking up, and went back to perusing the documents.

"Well, it seems like everything is in order," he said a few minutes later, tapping the pages together and looking at Hettie. "And, may I be the first to welcome you back to our side of the world, Lady Potter-Black."

A beat of silence.

"What?" three young voices called out at once.

 **End**

 **AN** : This is a fusion, so Harry Potter characters in the Pokemon universe, with lots of adaptions and tweaking done by the author. If you have any questions about the world ask, and I will either answer or clarify in an AN, or it will be answered later within the text and I don't want to spoil anything. Further, any Pokemon characters that appear will be in name only, and only done if I am feeling lazy or unmotivated to find a unique name for a cardboard character.

 **AN2** : This is a fem!Harry (whose name is Hettie). I already have her pairing planned out, but the final ship won't be apparent until the 2nd or 3rd installment. That being said, she will be a teenager, and have crushes and short-term relationships, so I am willing to take suggestions for those, but not her final pairing. Also, Hettie will be different from canon!Harry (seeing as this is fanfic, I don't think I should have to say this, but someone will inevitably complain if I don't). So, please don't bitch at me if you hate her or my characterization, just stop reading. Please.

 **AN3** : Warning! This is a WIP. It has at least 5 planned parts, so it will also be extremely long. This means that, not only have I not completed the entirety of the work, and that I am uploading it as I complete each part, but I also have a life. So, it may take a little while to get a new chapter up. That being said, I will not abandon or orphan the work, it just might be a bit before it's updated.

 **AN4** : On money: I see pokedollars as about 10:1 real US dollar. So, 100 pokedollars is 10 US dollars. Pokedollars are the universal monetary system within the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : This is a bit info dump-y, sorry in advance. But, I just couldn't think of a better way to work through the Gringotts visit. So, sorry if it drags a little in places, I know a couple of chapters are bit tedious, but please stick to it! The next chapter (which is already in the works) will be much smoother, promise! Longer ANs to follow at the end.

 **Chapter Two**

Three shocked pre-teens sat on one side of the desk in the Gringotts' Inheritance office, staring wildly between each other and Ironheart across from them.

"You're Hettie Potter?" the twins cried out in unison.

"Lady Potter-Black?" Hettie near shrieked at the same time, before realizing what they had said. "What are you two on about?" she asked, looking between the two wildly.

"You don't know?"

"How do you not-"

"-now is not the time," she practically growled at the twins, the dark look she pinned them with making them flinch back at bit. "You two talk. Now."

The twins exchanged chagrined looks, glancing at Ironheart, who simply folded his hands atop the papers and gazed back evenly.

"Well-"

"-you see, um-"

"-everyone knows about Hettie Potter-"

"-though the Black is a surprise-"

"-and the Lady part has been kinda forgotten recently."

"True," Gred nodded. At her narrowed eyes and obviously disappearing patience, Gred gulped and continued quickly. "The last Dark Lord, the last great psychic who went bad-"

"-was defeated the night your parents died."

"But," Hettie said, brows knitted in confusion. "My parents died in an accident when they were drunk and got their teams killed."

"What?"

Three heads whipped around to stare at Ironheart who had been quietly allowing the young girl's friends to explain what should have been common knowledge, sure that they would do it in a gentler way than he. These lies, though, were simply too great to keep quiet.

"Sir?" Hettie asked hesitantly as Ironheart fumed.

"Your parents, Lady Potter-Black, were some of the greatest young Trainers to compete on the circuit in the last twenty years, not to mention some of the most promising Psychics to graduate Hogwarts in the last few decades. That their light was extinguished so young was devastating. That their legacy is being polluted with such lies is horrendous." Finally turning from his agitated pacing, Ironheart saw the heartbroken look on Hettie's face; the twins looking panicked by the sheen of tears and awkward by turns. "James and Lily Potter may not have finished the Dark Lord Grindelwald off themselves, but their teams held on until Dumbledore arrived to finally defeat him after ten long years of conflict. The years of Grindelwald and his followers, Team Hallow, were full of strife and darkness. They terrorized all, but focused on Psychics, for Grindelwald himself, as well as his lieutenants, were powerful Psychics and Trainers. Your parents, Duke and Duchess Potter, were key towards the last few years of his reign, and everyone knew that they were some of his fiercest adversaries; if they had been a little older, a little more experienced, they might have even taken him down themselves, for they were powerful alone, but together they could have toppled nations. Besides, the night they and their teams fell, they were protecting the most important person in either of their lives." At Hettie's blank look, Ironheart finally smiled, softening for the first time since they had entered his office. "My dear, they were protecting you, their child."

"But, why would they need to protect me? I was a baby, barely one when they died. You make it sound like Grindelwald was targeting me for some reason."

Ironheart sighed, "Regrettably, all I know are rumors and hearsay and stories with probably not a bit of truth in any of it, except for the actual facts, so I don't think I will say more than this. Either way, James and Lily loved you and died for you and now you are back in their world and able to start taking up the responsibilities they left for you, though you are quite young still."

Hettie sniffed, giving a dim smile when Forge handed her a tissue. "Responsibilities?"

"Yes. As you know, the late Duke Potter left you with his title to be inherited upon your sixteenth birthday. Even if you were to be emancipated, you would still not gain the title, and most of the power and responsibilities that come with it until you are of age. Similarly, your godfather, Earl Black, used the direct blood connection you have to the main Black Family through Duke Potter's mother, the late Dorea Potter nee Black, to name you his heir, as well. As with your other title, you will not inherit the full title, power, and responsibilities until you come of age."

"Wait," Hettie interrupted, before coloring at the admonishing look the old man gave her. She continued on anyway, pushing through the embarrassment after a moment. "I have a godfather? Why am I not with him, instead of with my mother's relatives?"

"Unfortunately," Ironheart said, lips pursed in displeasure. "Earl Black is currently in prison." When she went to ask more, he held up a hand. "That is all I will say on this matter. We have much more to do before you leave, and little time. I have already called for the Account Managers that oversee the Potter Account and the Black Account. They will meet you in Conference Room 12." He stood, gathering the papers together and sliding them into a folder and striding out the door, motioning them to follow.

Hettie, Forge, and Gred quickly popped out of their seat, Hettie wiping away the last of her tears, leaving only red rimmed eyes as proof of the earlier happenings, and tucked the soiled handkerchief into her pocket to clean later. They followed Ironheart's rapid pace down the hall, nearly having to run to keep up, leaving them a bit breathless when he finally stopped in front of another solid door five hallways away. Ironheart only paused long enough to ensure all three were there before throwing the door open and striding inside. Two men, definitely younger than Ironheart but perhaps not by much, looked away from each other and towards the door. One, with pale blond hair already turning white, had a shocked, and near ecstatic, expression on his face. The other, with black hair streaked with silver, was much more composed, but Hettie could tell he was no less joyous when she saw the barely bridled exuberance in his eyes. Ironheart led them into the room, making sure the door was firmly closed after them.

"This is the Potter's Account Manager," he started, gesturing toward the blond. "Damien Murphy." He turned to the other man, "And the Black's Account Manager, Stefan Prince. Gentlemen, this is Lady Harriet Potter-Black, accompanied by Fred and George Weasley." He introduced them quickly before leaving just as fast.

Both men stepped to her, bowing over her hand, before gesturing her to sit, following suit when she nearly fell into the seat. Hettie immediately flushed, stammering despite herself, "P-please, call me Hettie!"

The red in her cheeks only deepened when she realised how unbalanced everything had made her, closing her eyes briefly to breath in and center herself. When she opened her eyes a few moments later, she was greeted by approving looks from the three older men, and amused ones from her new friends.

Murphy and Prince exchanged quick looks, before Prince nodded to the other man to start.

"La-Hettie," he corrected himself at the surprisingly firm look she directed at him, and smiled. "With the confirmation of your identity, I have made a self-updating copy of your holdings." He passed her a large, dark red leather-bound book with a coat of arms - a roaring Entei with stylized flames above it - and Potter in elaborate script underneath, all in brilliant gold. "Now, this is only a copy, the originals of all the documents do not leave your vault, and I also have an identical book that resides in my office. As I said, it is self-updating, so any changes, gains or losses, will show in your book due to some very complicated spellwork. However, any changes you make to that book," he said, pointing at it, "are simply cosmetic and don't actually change anything in the original, legal documents. Further," he continued, looking her directly in the eyes, making sure she was paying attention. "Until you turn sixteen, you cannot make any actual changes to your holdings. You do not have access to the main monetary vault, where the bulk of your family's wealth resides, nor the main items vaults, where the family heirlooms live. You can see the contents of both vaults in your book, as well as any stocks or businesses your family have put money into, but cannot move any of it until your majority. You can also see all of the properties your family retains, but cannot gain entry to any except the main Potter Ranch, as per your parents' wills. They also left you two vaults that you do have access to until your sixteenth birthday, when they will be absorbed back into the family vaults, a monetary trust vault, and an items trust vault. The items trust was filled by your parents before their deaths with things that they thought would aid you through your childhood and school years incase they weren't there. Your monetary trust was opened on the day of your birth with an initial deposit of 750,000 pokedollars, and every year on your birthday until your sixteenth, it has and will continue to have an annual deposit of 20,000 pokedollars. As you have not make any withdrawals, at this point you have a total of 930,000 pokedollars available to you, with another 20,000 next month with your birthday.

"Now," he finished, tone strict and heavy again. "Your tuition at Hogwarts has already been paid for, but remember that your trust will have to see you through the next six years of schooling." He waited until she nodded, properly subdued, then said. "Any transaction you make directly with you vaults will show in the book, so make sure you check it regularly. Finally, I would suggest first getting a bank card directly linked to your trust, so that you don't have to risk carrying money. For a small fee, protections can be added to the card itself so that no one else can use it, if you'd like. I would also suggest purchasing these books," he slid a sheet of paper to her, at least 40 books listed on it. "They will help you prepare for your future station. There are etiquette books, as well as financial and property management, and a few other topics that you'll need to know eventually.

"Remember, Hettie," he said softly when she started looking overwhelmed, the boys on either side of her pressed against her, but looking just as out of their depths. "You have plenty of time. There is nothing you can do to damage your family's legacy while you are still uninformed, so don't worry about it. No one has had the ability to make major changes to it for eight years, which means it has, and will, stagnate a bit until you can cull some of the old and bring some new life to everything, but it also means that no one has been able to mishandle it in your name. You have six years to learn and figure things out. You'll be fine as long as you learn as best you can, and you'll always have access to people whose job is to help you, because the better your accounts do, the better paid I am," he ended with a wink and grin, earning a shaking smile from the young girl.

Prince allowed her a moment, then cleared his throat, gaining her full attention even as her fingers continued to glide gently against her family crest, as if she couldn't help but touch the connection to her parents. "As with the Potter assets, you cannot touch the majority of the Black assets either." He passed her another leather-bound book, identical except for the crest - a haunting dialga on a field of stylized stars - and the even more elaborate Black that could barely be read for the extra swirls and embellishments, all in bright silver against the stark black of the leather. "Despite the current Head of House still living and holding the title, he is ineligible to make any actual changes to the family register or accounts due to his convict status, meaning that, until your majority, the family is in stasis, much like the Potters. Upon your first birthday, when Earl Black was named your godfather, and named you his heir, a trust was opened for you under the Black accounts as well. It currently holds only 150,000 pokedollars currently, the initial deposit as Earl Black did not have access to the main family vaults at the time with his uncle still living and holding the title at that time. I would suggest either getting a card connected to the account and keeping it as an emergency fund, or simply transferring it into your other trust vault. It does little good to be separated as it is, and the vault does not gain anything as is. You only have access to Earl Black's private residence on Domestic Alley, but no others."

He paused a moment, looking her over, before his eyes softened a touch. "Allow me to look at the list Murphy put together, and I will see if there are any others you should look into."

Hettie grinned and passed it over. While Prince was reading over the list, Murphy turned to her.

"Is there anything we can started for you right now? There are some things you can do, despite still being a minor."

Hettie nodded slowly, thinking it all over. "I would like to get the card for the Potter trust, I think. And, Mr. Prince was right, I think it would be best to merge that trust with the Potter one, so I only have one card and account to contend with. What protections are offered for the card, and what would you recommend?"

"Well," Murphy began, pulling out a form as Prince's pen started scratching against the list he was reviewing. "The ones I would suggest would be the Return-to-Owner, which resonates to card to your signature and teleports it back to your when you do a quick spell - which does not count as underage casting, which is against the law, no matter where you are - so you don't have to worry about losing it, and a Binding, which makes it so your signature is the only one that allows that card to work. If someone else tries to use it without you having handed it off less than 1 minute before, it teleports to you. You could add an Alarm linked to the Binding, which sets off an alarm as the name suggests when you card teleports, but it tends to be more irritating than useful. The others do similar things, or are simply cosmetic or negligible, so I wouldn't really suggest them."

Hettie nodded slowly, looking over the list, looking to the twins, who both nodded back at her.

"The card itself-" Gred started.

"-is free, but each spell is-"

"-upcharged, which is where they get the profit-"

"-for this particular service." Murphy and Prince both gave sardonic smiles, hearing them, but didn't disagree. "You don't-"

"-really need anything other than-"

"-those two, and I don't see you-"

"-making the card prettier when there-"

"-are other things you can spend money on."

Hettie looked over the list again, before nodding firmly. "I agree. Both of those spells, please. Also, if you would deduct the price of the Blood Test from my account. Will the spells need to be renewed?"

"Only when you get a new card. At that point you can decide to either renew the same protections, or get different ones," Prince said, passing back the list, which had an additional 20 books or so, as Murphy started filling out a couple of forms simultaneously. Simply glancing over the titles made Hettie think they were primarily books on law, which made her want to sigh. "You also have the option to add protections at any time. If you wish to remove protections from the card before it is time to replace it, however, you will be charged for the removal as well as whatever spell you replace it with. Card replacements happen every five years, unless the card is damaged or otherwise made unusable."

"You said I have access to a property on Domestic Alley?" Prince nodded, and Hettie paused, not liking that she had to express her ignorance of this world. "Where, exactly is that?"

When the adults hesitated, having almost forgotten that she was unfamiliar with everything, the twins picked it up.

"You remember where-"

"-you came through the wall?"

Hettie nodded.

"That was the entrance-"

"-at the end of Mystic Alley-"

"-which is dedicated to Psychic-"

"-everything. Gringotts is the epicenter-"

"-of all the Alleys. All of the districts-"

"-branch directly off of it. Domestic is-"

"-all residential, for people who live in the Alleys."

"It's actually two streets up from Mystic-"

"-with Horizont between them, which is-"

"-for travel stuff, with inns and agencies, and such."

"Very good," Murphy smiled at the two, pleased with their help. "You should explore when you have the time. The Alleys are a great place; you can find whatever you need here, no matter which world it belongs to: Pokemon, Psychic, or Muggle. Just be careful if you go down Nocturn, it is the most dangerous and wild of the area, but the danger is fairly isolated to that street, so you'll be fine, even alone, in the others."

Prince nodded along. "The property is a building about halfway down Domestic. It actually has a small cafe renting out the first floor, the rent going directly into the main Black account, so you cannot touch it. However, the renter has been using the property for going on 10 years at this point, with no complaints. The second floor is a residential property that is also being rented to the same couple. However, the third floor is free, and was designated at the owner's when Earl Black purchased the property, with the appropriate wards on it to keep out anyone not approved. If you wish to use the apartment, the wards would automatically transfer to you by coating the ward stone with blood. The entire building is warded as well, obviously, with standard business wards. It's a very secure property, actually, and has been kept up to code and in good condition due to its secondary use as a business, which might not have been the case for a free standing house."

"I would like to see it. Is there a key or…?"

She trailed off, looking a bit irritated at herself again, but Prince just nodded, sliding a small silver key across the table. "That will open the door to the owner's apartment; it has an outside entrance from the backyard, instead of from inside the building, after a remodel shortly after being purchased. The ward stone should be in the exact center of the floor and will be glowing slightly due to the power flowing through it. Simply coat the stone with your blood, directly from a wound, and it will be absorbed into the stone and transfer ownership of the wards to you. The address, and accompanying map, can be found in the book. For ease of use, the book will automatically file anything you can directly alter at the front of the book, and then by topic, followed by everything else, also divided by topic."

Murphy frowned at him a bit for being a bit short with her, but quickly switched back to pleasant easily enough as he turned to her again. "Anything else?"

Hettie started to shake her head, then stopped. She opened her mouth a few time, starting and stopping until Gred tapped her knee. "Emancipation was mentioned...what would I have to do to never have to return the my relatives?"

"I assume," Prince began, voice stern. "That there is a good reason for your reluctance to return?"

She was nodding before he had even finished, but didn't speak. Prince leaned back, staring at her evenly. Murphy licked his lips, glancing down her skinny body and badly fitting, tattered clothing.

"It would be difficult. You are quite young, and there's a very good reason that the governments across the world raised the Trainer age from 10 to 16, but it is possible. You have to be sure," Murphy leaned forward. "You have to be completely sure that you want and have the maturity to take care of yourself and your pokemon while still being a child yourself."

"I can do it. I basically take care of myself now," she said strongly when they looked dubious. "I outright own the apartment, so I just have to worry about the necessities, but not rent. And I'm going to Hogwarts in three months anyway, so I just have to worry about finances during the summer. Plus, being here means that I'm not with them, so, even it doesn't seem like it since I'll be on my own, I'll be safer that I would have been during each summer until I graduate."

She swallowed, not realizing what she had implied until after she had said it, but she refused to take it back or be embarrassed, so she just lifted her chin and stared them down.

"We can do it." She was surprised when it was Prince that spoke first. "You will need to go to a Healer, either at St. Mungo's or a private practice, and get a full exam with complete documentation. When you have done that, have them send official copies to the lawyer we will put you in touch with. With the monetary documentation, proof of housing, and documentation of your health, a semi-competent lawyer will have you emancipated within days. We do not deal with semi-competent lawyers." He let his gaze move across her, much like Murphy had done earlier and nodded sharply. "You will be free soon."

With that, Prince stood and strode from the room, leaving Murphy to shake his head and run a hand down his face. "That man, no patience no matter what he may portray. Come, you three. We will go to my office for some tea while Prince compiles a list of good Healers and lawyers for you to choose from." He herded them down the hallway, to a connecting one, and finally to a large door with his name, and Potter underneath it, inscribed. They sat there, sipping tea and making small talk for barely ten minutes before Prince barged in, not even knocking on the door before entering, making Murphy sigh again.

"I have a list of 5 good Healers and lawyers. My top suggestions are first on each list, but all ten are very good. Tell me who you would like, and I will arrange appointments for you with both."

Hettie blinked in surprise at the paper shoved in her face, Prince not bothering to sit, and basically hovering over her.

"I, um. I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know any of these people, so I couldn't judge?" she ended a bit sheepishly. "I trust your judgement on this." At his surprise, she shrugged. "You have no reason to try to screw me over here. In fact, it's in your best interest, Mr Murphy's too, for me to be out from anyone else's authority, since it will keep me safer and allow me to actually survive to reopening the accounts you're in charge of."

Prince stared at her a moment longer before grunting in agreement, turning on his heel, and leaving again, barely remembering to close the door behind him.

"A couple of things that should be brought up, though," Murphy said. "First, the lawyer and Healer fees will be covered by the Potter family vaults; because of the nature of the charges, you can pull emergency funds from the main vault, but only for this. Also, when your emancipation goes through, because it will, you won't gain access to anything immediately. However, you will slowly get more direct influence of the accounts and holdings before your majority. For example,on your thirteenth birthday, you can manage a percentage of your stocks, and on your fifteenth birthday, you will be able to alter already written contracts. In fact, one of those financial books should have a section that details all of that," he said motioning to the list that she had folded and placed in her Potter book.

"So, a little more immediate than expected."

"Yes, but not too much. It really is just a small percentage of things that you can alter. Certainly nothing that will hurt, and it will give you a good foundation for when everything is released to you."

Hettie swallowed heavily, but nodded in agreement, hand clenched around the small key that was the ticket to her escape.

Only minutes later, Prince was back, handing her a folder. "You have an appointment with Healer Miranda Barnes this afternoon at 4. That should give you enough time to get something to eat and find her office. Tomorrow morning, you will return here at 10, where you will meet Stacy Collins. The folder contains the directions, and time, as well as some forms that you will need the Healer to complete. I also picked up your card on the way. When you take it out of the folder, place a drop of blood on the silver square in the middle to calibrate it.

"Though I cannot tell you to go ahead and stay at the house on Domestic, as long as you are safe tonight, and do not actually confirm whether that is where you go after seeing the Healer or not, we will be none the wiser. That being said, when you do visit the apartment, make sure to take the wards immediately for added safety. Understand?"

"Thank you," Hettie said quietly, taking the folder and adding it to the stack in her arms. "Both of you."

Murphy just smiled at her, waving it away, but Prince stood, staring at her for a long moment, before nodding definitively and leaving. The twins grinned at her, happy that their new friend was going to be ok. Until one twin caught sight of the clock and cursed.

"It's almost 2!"

"Mom's going to kill us if we're late!" the other exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"We're really sorry, Hettie, but-"

"-if we want to be able to come back-"

"-to see you this summer, we really-"

"-need to get to the Leaky by 2. Will-"

"-you be ok by yourself?"

Hettie was already shooing them away. "Go, go! I'll be fine, promise. Don't get in trouble for me." She quickly shuffled through the Black book. "The apartment is over Lucy's on Domestic."

The twins nodded quickly and ran from the room, leaving Hettie giggling quietly, before she turned to Murphy.

"Is there anything else we should go over right now?"

He shook his head. "Just ask for Prince or me tomorrow morning when you get here, and you'll be directed to a conference room for the meeting with the lawyer. Now get out of here, you have a couple of hours before your appointment to explore."

She thanked him again, smiling, and left, determined to find Lucy's and her new apartment to drop her things off before her appointment so she didn't have to carry around the heavy books for the rest of the afternoon.

 **END**

 **AN2** : Like I said, this is a WIP that is being posted as each chapter is completed. That being said, I will do my best to have a chapter out every Monday. I make no promises, but that is my goal!

 **AN3** : You'll notice some new Alleys. I have a full map drawn out detailing where each Alley is and what it specializes in. Do y'all want me to try to get it into the chapter? Or just describe it (and hope I get it well enough that no one is confused)? Let me know.

 **AN4** : I also kind of feel like I should warn you that Hettie won't be getting her starter for a few chapters (and that I have already chosen it, so no suggestions please). If you noticed in the first chapter, the twins said that they got theirs as first years; this is standard for Hogwarts. All first years are expected to get their starter of winter break, not before and not after. This is also specific for Hogwarts. We'll be getting into the laws and stuff of the world slowly, and I hope I get everything in the right place so it's not just massive info dumps, or not enough. Just let me know if I need to clarify anything whenever you get confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : Thanks to the wonders of migraines, I got put out of commision and had to play catch up irl, which put me behind. Really behind. Then I had to scrap this entire chapter twice, which put me even further back. Yay! (muffled sobs echo in the distance)

 **Chapter Three**

Hettie stood, staring at the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10, incredulously. She hadn't truly believed the twins when they told her that she had to run through a brick wall to get to the train, but here she was, and there was a blond boy a few years older than she running through a wall. Hettie felt that that needed to be reiterated, since he was running headfirst into a wall, pushing his trunk before him and not even slowing down as it swallowed him up. She turned to look at the older woman, the blond's mother, who just smiled at her warmly.

"Go ahead, dear. Just run through and keep going a bit so no one runs into you on the other side." She patted Hettie's shoulder, making the girl stiffen and fight to not move away from the unfamiliar touch. "Close your eyes if need be, but don't worry."

Hettie gave her a hesitant smile, subtly shifting from underneath her hand, and turned to the wall, taking a deep breath. She tightened her grip on her trunk and took off at a brisk pace, not quite running, but going much quicker than she would normally allow herself. It took only moments, Hettie fighting herself the whole way, and she was past the illusion and stepping onto the platform, gazing at the massive ruby train. It was early yet, so there weren't many people milling about, allowing her a nearly clear view of the Express. She kept walking, much slower this time, keeping the woman's advice in mind, but her eyes stayed fastened on the transport to her next step to start on her journey when she turned 16.

Being with the Dursleys, she had despaired of being able to take her first journey on her birthday. She knew she wouldn't get any money from her relatives, and a Trainer's pokemon had to be one of the 21 Regional Starters by law, which could cost a lot of money, depending on the Breeder she would be able to go to and which pokemon was chosen. She really didn't need a lot of money to start her journey, basic PokeDexes are free with registering the Trainer license on the sixteenth birthday and most other supplies could be ignored for living off the land, as long as the Trainer was well prepared. Getting her first pokemon, though, could have more than bankrupted her, forcing her to get a job for a year, or more, to build up some money, while still trying to study and stay up to date with all of the new discoveries in Kanto, and the other Regions. Realistically, Hettie had been planning on going on her first journey between 18 and 20, if she was lucky. Then, she would have had to be constantly battling other Trainers and the Gym Leaders to get the prize money, which would have been just enough to actually live without having another job.

Any savings she had managed to accumulate over the 2-4 years of work would have been mostly wiped out with her Starter and the supplies to make sure she didn't accidentally die in the wilderness. That she didn't have to worry about money, and that she knew she would be getting a good education at Hogwarts, and no longer had to answer to the Dursleys was such a relief that, when she had realized the freedom she now had with the delivery of her Hogwarts letter with a very irritated Hoothoot, Hettie had broken down, sobbing for a good hour in sheer relief in her apartment on Domestic.

Hettie settled into a compartment towards the middle of the train. Etched runes, that she had spent a bit more for, allowed her to easily heave the bulky trunk up onto the rack above the window. She had gotten there early on purpose, mostly so that she could get her pick of the compartments, and settle in before many more people could get there and gawk at her. The few times she had slipped up, early on during her time exploring the Alleys, she had been mobbed. It had not taken her long to realize that the small scar on her forehead shaped like the sowilo was extremely well known somehow. She had quickly resorted to buying a few different beanies that she pulled over it; she had also gotten her hair cut with bangs in an attempt to disguise it for when it was just too hot to wear a hat.

She was wearing a black one today, with a white tank tucked into black cargo pants that fell over a pair of black hiking boots. An oversized black Hogwarts sweater completed her ensemble, spelled specifically to match her House when it was decided. She had been relieved that Hogwarts' uniforms were less uniforms, and more like specially spelled articles that were labeled 'official,' more than anything like what Dudley was going to have to wear. They had a handful of official Hogwarts pieces that they could choose from, as long as they always had at least one on during classes and official events, and all spelled the same to reflect their House and be unchangeable after. Finally, she had a messenger bag, also black, that she was planning to use for the next six years for day to day.

She was just happy that the combination of the technology used in PokeTech and Runic Magicks allowed for even more upgrades than she had expected for her gear. Her bag and trunk were altered pretty much the same way, with tech and magic working together to make it larger on the inside, nearly infinite, and constantly the same weight, no matter what was added. She also had some blood protections added, like she had done with her bank card, wallet, and the folders containing her Family information from Gringotts. In the end, it was mostly basic things that didn't take much time, but beefed up the security (as well as her ability to actually move the massive trunk with her stick arms, she had thought sullenly at the time) so that she really didn't have to worry about someone else getting into her things. Luckily, because they truly were basic rune sequences, they didn't add much cost to her total, which had been getting fairly high. Fred and George, whom she had shanghaied into shopping with her after she officially got her First Year list, had had to comfort her over the total expenses, reminding her that she had to buy everything from the ground up, as she hadn't bothered to return to the Dursleys for anything she could salvage after she got the news of her emancipation.

Hettie shook her head, forcing depressing thoughts of her life "Before Gringotts," or "Before Fred and George," as she was beginning to think of it, away, and tapped her RotomDex.

"Yes?" the strangely layered voice came from the speakers. Her 'Dex always sounded like a bizarre amagalamation of machine and ghostly cackling, like the pokemon that was possessing it was always a moment away from breaking out in malicious laughter.

"What time is it, 'Dex?"

A put-upon sigh sounded as her 'Dex managed to slump. "It's 8:30, Mistress." It perked up quickly, interrupting her before she could utter a sound. "Anything else I can do for you? You can read through the Starters again," it said as it pulled up the pokedex information on the screen, automatically scrolling through the 21 too fast for her to actually catch any of it. "Or you can start your journal entry for today," the screen flickered as it closed out of the app and opened the travel journal. "Or-"

"Enough!" Hettie finally said loudly, blinking away the spots from the quickly flickering screen in front of her face. "I'm just going to read 'Dex," she said, her tone more even. "Thank you, though. Besides," she eyed it suspiciously as it floated down to rest on the seat beside her. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? You know my name is Hettie, and you should use it."

"No can do, Princess."

Her RotomDex ignored her muttered, "that's hardly better."

"I am in your service, so you shall have an appropriate title. We just have to agree on one we both like!" it finished brightly, mockingly. The ghostly tinge to its tone made it abundantly clear that there was no "we" in this, and that 'Dex would be calling her whatever it wanted to until it bored of her irritation.

"Fine," she snapped, tossing her bag against the wall after grabbing a random book. "Call me whatever you want, just do it quietly."

She proceeded to ignore the annoying thing, quickly becoming immersed in her _An Introduction to the Art of Potions_ by Eileen Prince, the text for First Year Potions. She had been warned about Snape, and had no intention of spending her time in detention when she had better things to do. She was so wrapped up in the text, she was unaware of the passage of time, and the steady increase of people and their accompanying noise. It wasn't until the train started to move, jolting her, that she realized it had been nearly three hours. Hettie blinked, focusing on the real world slowly, trying to drag her mind away from the theory she had been reviewing as she slipped the book back into her bag, petting 'Dex softly as he napped between her books. Just in time for the door on her compartment to slid open, her twin terrors falling over each other and grinning brightly at her. She was helpless to the fond smile she returned.

"Fred," she yelped as he practically fell on her, smothering her in a hug.

She could hear George laughing at them as he closed the door, letting out Bob1 and Bob2 with a flash of light, the two monfernos joining the pile on the bench almost immediately. She finally succumbed to laughter when Fred nuzzled her cheek, letting her feel the wild grin on his face. The entire thing reminded her of the first time they had met back up in the Alleys after that first, fateful trip.

 _It was nearly two weeks after their first meeting, almost a week after the confirmation of her emancipation, that there was a knock on her door. Having planned to spend the day at home reading, she was still in her pajamas, a black tank and red and white plaid shorts with her hair pulled high into a messy bun. Deeming herself presentable enough, she answered the door, only to be practically tackled once it was wide enough by two almost-teenage boys. Hettie wheezed out a painful breath as the two landed on her, smacking them on the sides with her hands until they scrambled up. To her amusement, they were actually blushing a bit as they grabbed her hands and dragged her up._

" _That's certainly one way to enter a room," she said, her tone sarcastic, but lips twitching._

 _One rubbed the back of his head, looking away for a moment and his blush deepening, before collecting himself. The other, who, after a quick glance, she determined was Forge, just grinned at her widely, the slight flush already gone. She looked at them a second longer, then huffed and rolled her eyes, motioning them further into the room, closing and locking the door behind them as they sprawled onto the couch. She had planned to sit across from them, on the other couch, but paused. They stared at her, questioning looks apparent as she strode to stand in front of them, between them and the coffee table, with her hands on her hips._

" _Everything ok-"_

" _-little pichu?" Gred finished when she didn't say anything for a minute._

 _Hettie paused a moment longer, deciding whether she was going to say anything or not, before firming her resolve. She had never been close to anyone before, not that she could remember, and the possibility of losing these two was terrifying. But, she had felt comfortable with them front the start, even allowing them to help her, allowing them to see her weakness for a moment. And, for some reason, she had the feeling that if she let this go on too long, she would lose them no matter what._

" _I know you go by Forge and Gred, but I would like you to tell me what your actual names are." She saw them shut down, and quickly spoke. "I get that you use the names, and the twin-speak, to throw people off. I get that. But, I can't," she fumbled for a moment. "I won't call you made-up names that you use to distance yourselves in case someone calls you the wrong one," she finally finished. At their still tense postures and cold eyes, she sighed. "Look, I know that you're," she gestured to the twin to her right, "the one introduced as Gred, and you're," she waved at the other, "Forge." At their shock, and burgeoning hope, she smiled. "I can tell which one of you is which, I promise. So, I-"_

 _She was cut off by the two reaching out simultaneously and taking a wrist to pull her between them with a shriek. They cuddled her between them, hiding their faces in her hair and gripping her tightly between them as her surprise turned into a sort of bittersweet understanding._

" _George," Gred murmured and Hettie could feel Fred's grin against her neck. She blinked, before smiling softly, understanding._

" _Nice to meet you, George," she said quietly, before drawing away a bit to turn to Fred. "And, nice to meet you too, Fred."_

 _There was a beat of silence, like they were afraid to break the understanding. Hettie could see George getting more embarrassed, while Fred was slowly getting restless, and interrupted before either of them could spoil the moment._

" _You said that you both have monfernos?"_

 _They both blinked and nodded in unison, George motioning to the shrunken ball on his belt while Fred pulled his pokeball off his belt and resized it in answer._

" _As long as they don't damage anything, I don't mind if you release them," Hettie finished, trying to sound unconcerned, but she couldn't take her eyes off the ball in Fred's hand. The Dursleys disapproved of pokemon in general, and any pokemon they could have had wouldn't have interacted with her well anyway, like Marge's granbull, so she hadn't had much chance of interacting with any._

 _Fred shrugged, throwing the pokeball into the air, saying, "If they start acting up, we can always return them."_

 _George only hesitated a moment before following his brother's action. "They should be fine, though. They tend to follow our lead on the acting out," he finished with a reluctant smirk._

 _Hettie wasn't really listening, though. Instead, her attention was focused on the two bright flashes of light that materialized into two small fire monkeys. They immediately crouched, the flame on the tips of their tails flaring, as they prepared for battle, only to pause in confusion as they registered no danger and an unfamiliar room. They spun at the coo that Hettie couldn't fully suppress, her eyes wide and adoring, hands clenched together under her chin, as she stared at them._

 _Hettie was oblivious to George's smile, completely enraptured by the little pokemon that were slowly approaching her, cautious of this new person that their Trainers obviously trusted but hadn't met yet. Fred, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes at both of them. Finally, he elbowed Hettie, who was holding out her hands to the two monfernoes, letting them get accustomed to her scent._

" _That one," he motioned to the closest fire monkey that had taken hold of her hand and was absently fiddling with her fingers, "is Bob."_

" _And, mine," George said, petting the other monkey's head as it stared at her, gently holding her hand and just as adoring as she was, "is Bob."_

 _She nodded absently, not really taking it in, until a moment later when it was like her brain screeched to a halt. She blinked rapidly, her smile faltering a bit as her head tilted._

" _Wait." She looked from the monfernoes to Fred then George. "Both of their names are Bob?"_

" _Well, technically," Fred said. "One is Bob1 and the other is Bob2, but I'm not really sure if I have 1 or 2 at this point."_

 _George just shrugged, nodding in agreement. "We weren't really fussed about having a standard 1 or 2, so we just claimed whichever number popped up first when we were forced to choose."_

 _Hettie bit her lip, looking between the four. "This is another part of the whole twin-confusion-armor thing, I'm guessing. But," she pulled the two monfernoes closer to her as they climbed onto her lap. "Are you two really ok with it, or would you like me to call you different names, like I'm doing for Fred and George?"_

 _Bob1 and Bob2 chittered at her, repeating their names as they each patted a different cheek comfortingly and leaned into each other._

 _She laughed softly. "I'm guessing that means the two of you really don't mind." A pause and she smirked down at them. "And that you enjoy helping create chaos."_

 _They could barely keep up their innocent looks for a few seconds before they fell into laughter, grinning widely up at her; Fred and George both looked a bit incredulous, but pleased, at how quickly their normally suspicious pokemon were taking to her. It had been the perfect start to their reunion, the first time the twins managed to sneak away to the Alleys that summer, but definitely not the last._

"Yes, yes," she muttered, finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. "It's great to see the three of you. I know, two days is such a long time. Now, get off!" she finished, shoving Fred off of her.

He fell to the floor with a thud and a surprised groan, while the Bobs chittered and scrambled onto her lap properly before either of their Trainers could take it again. George burst into cackles as Fred scowled at the monfernos and heaved himself up onto the bench beside his twin. Hettie just grinned to herself, petting the two pokemon until they were slumped across each other happily.

"So?" Hettie asked leadingly, only to gain two blank stares from the boys across from her. She huffed. "Did you have any luck with that potion you were playing with last week? You were halfway through combining it with that charm last we spoke."

She trailed off when Fred groaned theatrically while George scowled, and looked out of the window.

"I'm guessing no luck then."

"None!" Fred nearly yelled. "George can get the potion right, and I'm certain I'm casting fine, but they just won't mesh the way we need them too. It's so frustrating."

"Maybe you just need to focus on something else for a bit? I mean," she continued, a bit more hesitantly as they stared at her. "You've been agonizing over this all summer. And I'm not sure that creating a new combination like this is something that you can do in a couple of months. Maybe you just need to put it to the side, do something simple for a few days, and come back with fresh eyes? That's what I do when I'm having issues."

"We know you're probably right," George said softly, most of the anger drained. "But, we need to start lining things up so that we can get everything running in a couple years. We need to have the order side of things well established before we graduate and go on our journeys so that we have a solid base of buyers."

"Otherwise we won't be able to go on our journeys," Fred finished.

Hettie nodded, well aware that her twins were looking at similar money issues that her sudden inheritance had cleared up for her. Unfortunately, there was no possibility of an unexpected windfall for them.

"You'll get it," she finally said. "Maybe you just need to talk through it to someone who has no idea what you're actually talking about." When they just blinked at her, she smiled, leaning forwards, careful not to dislodge the two pokemon still on her lap. "Go on, then. Work me through it, and let's see if there's something obvious you haven't been able to pin down cause you two are so knowledgeable about all of it."

Fred and George only paused for a moment longer before each pulling a tattered notebook out of their bags and flipping them open and beginning to speak.

Nearly two hours later, Hettie, Fred, and George were deep in the middle of a discussion/brainstorm/lecture on the applications of keyed levitation rune sequences in conjunction with potion filled balloons. By this point, it really had gotten to the point of ridiculous, instead of helpful, but none of them were too worried about it. They had all migrated to one side of the compartment, to more easily look at the twins' notes. They were so consumed by the lively arguments that the abrupt slamming open of the door made them all jump, the napping monfernos, and Hettie's 'Dex as well, waking with a start and nearly attacking the blond boy who stood in the entrance and the two hulking figures behind him.

"I heard Hettie Potter wa-"

"Potter-Black," she cut in.

"Excuse me?" the boy sputtered, shocked that she had interrupted him.

"It's Hettie Potter-Black. My name, that is. And you?" She straightened, tilting her chin up confrontationally.

His arrogance, his tone and the way he had simply barged in and started to demand answers, had irritated her. Still, she was rarely one for direct conflict, and she would rather not get into an actual fight when she knew she was at a disadvantage. A couple of months of good eating and potions could barely counteract the worst of the damage the Dursleys had caused, and it was still highly likely that she would never be as tall, or carry any significant fat, due to the long term starvation. Because of this, and her lack of any training at all, made her wary of entering a physical fight, and she had no pokemon to aid her yet. The twins and their Bobs were there, and obviously just as upset as she, but Hettie had never been one to rely on anyone, and she wouldn't start now. No matter how willing she knew they would be to back her up.

"And me, what?" he snapped.

"Your name," she said deliberately slow, as if questioning his intelligence.

He straightened, obviously offended. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Her head tilted as she stared at him. "A pleasure to meet you, Malfoy. These are Fred and George Weasley," she said, not bothering to motion to the correct twin, or even offer her hand to the haughty boy. "And their Bobs," she added when the two monfernos chittered at her.

Malfoy pursed his lips, but said, "Crabbe and Goyle. They are first years along with us," he added, making her eyebrow raise even as she nodded towards them. They were certainly large for ten year olds, perhaps not quite as tall as Fred and George, who were admittedly very lanky even for twelve year olds, but definitely at least twice as broad.

"Well," Fred said after a moment of awkward silnce, clapping his hands. "This has been-"

"-fun and all," George continued, speaking in their twin-speak in front of her for the first time since the beginning of the summer. "But-"

"-if there's nothing else-"

"-we were in the middle of something-"

"-so, if you wouldn't mind-"

"-we'd really like to get back to it."

She had forgotten how much she hated it.

The twins swanned forward, ignoring every attempt Malfoy made to stay in the compartment, or to get past them to speak with her more, and herded him and his lackeys out into the hallway.

"Thanks for dropping in!"

"Please feel free to not come back!"

"Have a nice trip!"

"As long as it's not with us!"

And they slammed the door shut, locking it in his face as he tried to lecture her on "the right sort," which was apparently not her twins. Hettie just stared at them for a second, while they looked both unrepentant and also a bit worried she would be mad at their high-handedness in kicking him out. Finally, she just laughed, and they relaxed back onto a bench to continue their conversation from before.

Truly, they really were the best.

 **END**

 **AN2** : I feel like I should go ahead and clarify about how the PokeDexes work in this universe. There is the basic PokeDex which is completely free (the first time you get one) that comes with certain apps included (also free). Anything else, any extra apps, or mechanical upgrades progressively cost more money (which is how they make their profit for these-extras). Upgrades can even include a Rotom or Porygon that is registered as yours, and bonds to you specifically-it's a tricky piece of magic-tech that no one except the scientists at Silph Co really understands. Basically, if you choose to upgrade to a RotomDex, you meet the Rotoms the store is currently carrying and choose between the ones that volunteer to go with you. If you don't get along with any of them, or whatever, then you can get other Rotoms mailed into the store, basically, for you to test compatibility, until you find one you like that likes you back. It's super important that you and Rotom get along, because the ritual that binds you is permanent, until your death at least. If your PokeDex gets damaged, and you need to get a new one, or just a newer copy, your Rotom can extract itself, bringing all of your data along with it, to possess your new empty 'Dex. (You will also see both PokeDex, RotomDex, PorygonDex, 'Dex, and pokedex. The first 4 are all the same thing-the actual physical, handheld device. The last is the app that is downloaded on all 'Dexes, that has the pokemon info on it. Make sense?) If this is confusing, or you just want to know more about the 'Dexes and their workings, just let me know in the comments and I'll go deeper into it.

(Sorry for the long note)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : So, I'm incredibly late once again. But, this time I have a good reason! (I think?) I am currently staying with my best friend who I only get to see once a year because she decided it was a great idea to move clear across the country. (Unfortunately, I can't blame her since, while I've been here, I've fallen in love with the place too...damn.)

 **AN2** : I am so sorry about this. If you tried to read the chapter yesterday when I posted you will notice that the formatting was somehow included. Think I fixed it, but let me know if it's still glitchy.

 **Chapter Four**

She was nervous. She would never admit to it, had made sure that she suppressed her fidgeting hands and tapping toes, but the twins had seen her restlessness steadily increasing as they approached Hogwarts. Their friend, Lee, who had hunted them down halfway through the ride, showing up and lecturing them on forgetting about him, didn't know her tells. He hadn't spent practically the entire summer staying in an apartment with her, but he could read Fred and George, and he could see how worried they were getting about her. In the end, by the time the train had stopped, the three older boys were acting completely ridiculous, trying to make her laugh and relax enough to stop worrying.

It hadn't really helped, but it was sweet all the same.

And, now, she was here, on the edges of the group of other ten year olds, staring up at the massive stone castle that would be their home for ten months out of the year, for the next six years.

It was frightening. It was exhilarating.

It was the beginning she had never dared to hope for. As she stared up at Hogwarts, ignoring the blond that was glaring at her, ignoring the redhead that was apparently her twins' brother as he chattered away in her ear, she smiled softly. For the moment, her worry, her anxiety, disappeared. Still, as the Transfiguration Professor, McGonagall, led them through the doors and into the Great Hall, the wonder couldn't hold those feelings back any longer, and she twisted her fingers into the excess fabric at the end of her sleeves, safely hidden from view in her pockets.

She tried to pay attention to the Headmaster's speech, but her gaze continued to be drawn back to the strange hat on a stool in front of the table. It wasn't until Dumbledore was sitting, and the hat's brim stretched and opened and it started to sing, that she realized that her mouth had dropped open. She snapped her jaw shut so quickly that her teeth clacked together, but Hettie straightened and smoothed out any expression she might have dropped into, just in time for McGonagall to step up and start calling out names, drawing the rest of the Hall's attention back to the huddled First Years by the door.

It was torture.

Hettie knew her name would probably be at least halfway through the others, obviously as it started with "P". Still, she would be happy if it would be just a bit quicker. Some kids only took a moment, others took up 5 minutes to be decided. Either way, it felt like ages before "Potter, Hettie" was called.

Hettie walked forward, trying to not show her annoyance at the whispering that followed her up to the front of the Hall.

"That's her?" "Do you see the scar?" "The Girl-Who-Lived?"

She could practically hear the hyphens in the title, and she was no happier about it, and her fame, then she had been two months ago when she found out that she was famous for surviving her parents' murder.

As she sat on the small stool, and felt the ratty hat dropped onto her head, blocking out her view of everything around her and squishing her beanie, she fumed at the drop of Black from her name. She had mailed the school back after receiving her letter, accepting her place and requesting that they update their roster to include the name she inherited with her second title. Apparently, that was too much to ask for.

"Oh? What's this?" a voice asked, echoing in her head with a strange misty quality that reminded her of her 'Dex. "You are very angry, Miss Potter."

"Potter-Black," she snapped, under her breath and barely moving her lips.

"I see. Yes, Miss Potter-Black, you know your mind. And what a mind it could be. However," it continued before she could do more than make a soft, insulted sound. Her mind was fine, thanks very much, and she was capable of researching and learning whatever she intended to, as evidenced by her two month long information binge over the summer whenever the twins couldn't sneak out to see her. "Ravenclaw would not suit you, I don't think. No matter how well you can learn when interested in the topic," it finished, obviously amused. "Hufflepuff is out as well. You are loyal. When you want to be, at least. Not quite what Helga was looking for, though. Slytherin, though. Yes," the Hat said, contemplative. "You could do as well in Slytherin as you could in Gryffindor. Better, perhaps. If you only let yourself. That mind of yours, it twists and turns like Salazar's arbok, and the defenses you have would give anyone pause. I doubt Slytherin himself could read you, should you decide to play one of your masks in front of him."

Hettie stiffened, narrowing her eyes. "Gryffindor if you please."

"Oh? But you would do so well in Slytherin. Your cunning really does eclipse your bravery, no matter what the masses may think of you and your legend."

"My twins are in Gryffindor. They might not care, but being sorted into Slytherin would put far too many eyes on me. I will not abide that level of scrutiny, no matter what I might gain from going there over Gryffindor. No," she said firmly, concentrating to practically shout it in her mind to reaffirm her position. She smirked a bit when the Hat jumped at the sudden exclamation. "I will be in Gryffindor. Thank you."

The Hat sighed. "If you insist. Really Slytherin would be much more suited. Still, try not to lose yourself in the pyroar's mask during your time here, won't you? I hope you are satisfied with Gryffindor!" it finished with a shout to the room.

The red and gold table, topped with a matching banner of a roaring male pyroar, burst into applause and happy shrieks. Fred and George jumped to their feet, cheering, and scooted far enough apart that she could edge in between them while McGonagall waited for the raucous to abate. Hettie traded pleased smiles with her twins, watching in awe as her black Hogwarts sweater melted into a deep crimson with gold threading and a golden crest over the left breast that matched the banner above her head as she sat at the table.

"We're happy you're here," George said softly in her ear, voice just loud enough she could hear it with the noise of the Hall reverberating around them as he pressed up against her.

"Ecstatic really," Fred grinned, swinging an arm around her shoulders, just as cautious of being overheard as his brother. "So, seriously, don't take this the wrong way, but…" He trailed off, trying to figure out the wording so that she didn't get irritated, until George huffed at him over her head. "Why are you here?"

To their mutual relief, Hettie just rolled her eyes. "Ask any harder, and I'll start thinking you really aren't happy that I'm in Gryffindor."

She couldn't help the giggle, muffled as best she could manage due to the last bit of the Sorting, when they immediately stumbled over each other to reassure her. By the time the food had appeared on each of the four tables, after "Zabini, Blaise" had been sorted into Slytherin, they had calmed, scowling at her lightly for the teasing.

"We know you, Hettie," Fred finally said after they had grabbed some food, letting everyone around them get consumed in dinner and leaving them free of most evesdroppers. "You can fake brave and reckless well enough, we saw that this summer."

"But you're far more calculating than anyone else in this House," George added. "Your mind was meant for Slytherin, or Ravenclaw at the least. You would have had to fight to get here."

"Which can only explain how long you were under the Hat."

"Please," she said, actually getting irritated that they were making such a big deal out of it. "Like the two of you shouldn't have been in Slytherin, too. Your pranking shows how creative and cunning you can be, so don't even try." When Fred opened his mouth, she practically hissed at him, making it snap shut. "If you two can choose Gryffindor, so can I. So leave it," she finished harshly, turning resolutely to her dinner when she saw the comprehension in their eyes.

She hadn't really wanted them to realize that she had followed them here, hadn't wanted them to realize just how hard she was clinging to this new connection, but it wasn't the worst thing that they had. So, she ignored their happy expressions, the grins they traded over her head, the way they pressed closer to her briefly. Instead, she brought up one of the issues they needed to tweak in a prank, restarting an argument they had had fifty times over the last two months, no one able to sway the others to their view, and quickly pulling Lee into it. Despite only having met him earlier that day, Hettie was predisposed to liking him because of his friendship with the twins. Still, they definitely needed to get used to each other, since he hadn't even known that they knew each other before the train ride, and she was still leery of practically everyone.

The next morning, as Hettie fought against heavy limbs and a sluggish mind, she thought that her little distraction the night before may have worked a little too well. The discussion had been lively throughout the rest of dinner, lasting through the march to the dorms, and well into the night. She could only give a sigh of relief as she turned over, burying her head in her pillow, that it was Sunday, and she still had another day before classes began. Finally, though, she huffed and rose, the noise from the common room echoing up the stone stairwell, keeping her from sleeping any longer. A quick shower, followed by dressing in clothing nearly identical to the night before, save for the short sleeved now Gryffindor tee under a black hoodie and no beanie in deference to her wet hair, and she was down the stairs, her 'Dex bobbing along happily behind her.

She had had some warning that the common room would be rowdy, with how much noise had escaped to draw her from her bed, but turning from the base of the stairwell and fully into the room itself was like a blast of noise and color directly. Hettie couldn't help the slight stumble at the shock and blinked rapidly to adjust, even as her eyes darted about the room, trying to see if her twins had waited for her despite the later time.

"Hettie!"

Her head automatically snapped towards the shout, and she smiled in relief.

"Lee," she called back, trotting over to him and handily dodging anyone who seemed to be trying to get her attention.

"Fred and George left me here to wait for you while they raided the kitchens," he answered her unspoken question as soon as she was in range. "They figured that we could all eat outside and give you a quick tour before classes tomorrow." He paused, searching her face for any indications of what she was thinking, before continuing hesitantly. "Is that alright?"

Hettie nodded quickly. "Sounds good. You know where we're meeting?"

Lee smiled back, visibly relaxing, obviously not able to read her quite yet. "Yep. Just follow me," he said, motioning her towards the portrait and out into the corridor.

He led her down the winding stone hallways and staircases and out onto the expansive lawn that sprawled right up to the large forest behind the school that bumped up against the mountains to the west and further north and the ocean to the east.

"We're up above Mt Moon, right?" she asked, gazing at the amazing scenery, the massive castle simply adding to the beauty.

Lee nodded, turning closer towards the mountains and skirting the edge of the woods. "Yep. We're about as far north as you can possibly get and still be in Kanto. Thanks to the mountains, which are practically unpassable from above, and the rough seas right off the coast here, Hogwarts is basically the safest place you could be if we get into another skirmish with Johto or Sinnoh."

"That's not likely to happen, though," Hettie said quickly, turning to him. "It's been years since anything of note has happened between the countries, since before we were born at least. Don't you think it's more prudent to worry about the organizations within Kanto, like Team Hallow or something?"

Lee jerked, surprised that she would bring up Grindelwald's followers so openly, and spoke slowly when he responded, "I suppose, but it's not like Team Hallow are really relevant anymore. I mean, Grindelwald's sectioned away in Nurmengard, no one can go see him easily, so his followers are either laying low, or in prison with him."

Hettie froze. "I thought that Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald the night my parents died."

Lee nodded, and sprawled onto the grass, the two having arrived at a small clearing unseen from the main yard of the school, encircled by trees on three sides and backed against a small cliff overlooking the thin beach below.

"He did, and they gave him a trial and imprisoned him in Nurmengard, along with his pokemon, for three life sentences."

Hettie swallowed, eyes blanking flitting across the clearing as she sat across from him.

"So, Grindelwald and most of his followers are in the same prison, along with their pokemon?"

Lee winced and nodded, starting to look a bit frantically towards the small path into the clearing, wishing the twins would hurry up and get here. This discussion had not been on his to do list, and he was in no way prepared for it. He pulled out his pokeball, grasping for something to distract her.

"Would you like to meet my starter? George mentioned how much you like pokemon," he finished, somewhat desperately.

Hettie blinked, focusing back on him, and nodded. "Sure, what do you have?"

"This is my croconaw," he grinned, tossing the pokeball high.

The water type appeared from the ball, immediately crouching down and growling, eyes focusing on the only stranger in the area.

"Coral, no," he spoke firmly and she immediately straightened, waddling to him and crawling onto his lap as best she could.

Hettie laughed as Lee sputtered, Coral was about average size for a croconaw, only about 3 and a half feet and just over 50 pounds, but that was definitely still enough to be a significant hindrance as she tried to get as much on her eleven year old trainer's lap as possible. Hettie cautiously scooted closer, watching the croconaw for any signs of anxiety, but the water type seemed perfectly happy to let her approach as Lee stroked his hand down the spines along her back that she was obviously named for. At Lee's nod, Hettie, slowly extended her hand, allowing Coral to take in her scent, only for her to perk up and practically jump into Hettie's lap.

And so, the scene the twins walked in on was Hettie sputtering on the ground with Coral draped across her making happy noises as she rubbed her head against Hettie's, and Lee laughing hysterically and collapsed on the ground beside them.

Fred and George paused for a moment, both Bobs freezing beside their feet where the two monfernoes had been helping by carrying a basket like their trainers were. Then, when Hettie seemed to just give in, wrapping her arms around the pokemon on her lap as best she could and rubbing the damp scales gently, they too collapsed, practically howling in laughter as they tried to set down their baskets without damaging anything and mostly succeeding. The Bobs, on the other hand, carefully lowered their load, then pounced on top of Coral, chittering happily as they reunited with their water friend and their new human friend at the same time.

Finally, they calmed down enough to actually sit in a loose circle, putting the food in the middle of their conglomerate of four humans and three pokemon. As they sat and ate and laughed, Hettie looked around the circle of her first friends, and grinned to herself, hiding it behind her water bottle. Fred saw it, catching her eye from across the group and smiled widely, looking so completely goofy and human that she couldn't help the laugh that spilled from her, making the others join in.

She couldn't quite picture the rest of her time here, so many years in the future, but, in this moment, she was sure that as long as she had these boys and her pokemon everything would be amazing.


End file.
